


那一天   味道

by yizhiwang



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiwang/pseuds/yizhiwang
Relationships: 香菇cp 项顾 于希顾项豪廷
Kudos: 6





	那一天   味道

味道

窗外下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，听说寒流来了。房间里的空气变得有些潮湿阴冷，于希顾看了一眼窗外放下了手中的笔。  
敲门声如约而至，心跳忍不住变快了。努力让自己看起来很平静，却又担心对方会等的着急而慌乱的打开门。  
“嗨！”项豪廷浑身湿漉漉的站在门口，脸上挂着那招牌似的傻笑。“没有打扰到你吧？”  
“快进来，你身上都湿了……”于希顾有些心疼，连忙转身去拿毛巾。“给，先擦一下。最近一直下雨你出门怎么都不带伞？”  
某人甩甩湿漉漉的头发立刻凑了上来，“还不是因为太想你了，出门都忘记看天气预报。”  
于希顾脸皮没他那么厚，什么样的情话鬼话都顺手拈来。只好抢过毛巾往对方头上招呼：“快擦干啦！还在这说些有的没的，万一感冒怎么办？”  
“没关系，有你照顾我啊！”  
于希顾有一瞬点晃神，清醒时已经被项豪廷圈在怀中。大个子男生低着头拿眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己，于希顾紧张的咽了下口水。  
“ 期待的柔软没有落在唇上，却引上一个温暖的怀抱。项豪廷用脸抵着于希顾的头发瓮声瓮气的说：“你洗过澡了？身上好香哦！”  
“就是香皂的味道。”  
“不是那个啦！”  
于希顾有点跟不上对方的思维，抬起头疑惑的问。“那你说的是什么？”  
项豪廷一脸窃笑的回道，“是‘爱上我’的味道啊！”  
真是的，天底下哪有这么厚脸皮点人啊！于希顾憋不住笑转过脸，“真受不了你嗳……”然后用手拍了拍对方的脑袋，“快去洗澡啦！我不想和感冒病毒睡一张床。”  
“收到！”项豪廷做了一个夸张的敬礼，飞快的在于宝宝害羞的嘴唇上亲了一口，然后立马慌慌张张地逃进了浴室。


End file.
